


YOURS!

by HONEYHOONS



Series: BELONG [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HONEYHOONS/pseuds/HONEYHOONS
Summary: "YOU'RE MINE, BABY BOY!"in which soonyoung is out of prison and lives with jihoon, but jihoon gets unexpected news.





	1. zero

_"some breaking news is that just minutes ago the dangerous killer kwon soonyoung from the lee case had escaped from maximum security!_

_everyone make sure to lock doors and windows, dont go out alone at night, stay in pairs or groups. make sure to be cautious because seoul,_

**we're in trouble"**


	2. un

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warm on a cold night - honne

to soonyoung, jihoon seemed to be the most perfect being on earth. ever so beautiful and the fact that he was capable of doing many things just made him better. soonyoung was falling in love more and more.

the scene was incredibly domestic, soft lofi music played from the round black speaker while jihoon cooked. soonyoung sat at the bar, tapping his fingers along to the beat while jihoon talked to soonyoung about what was going on in the outside world.

ever since he had escaped no one suspected jihoon but rather brought him gifts and condolences, thinking he was scared of soonyoung when in reality he loved him.

"so im waiting in line and the lady behind me mumbles under her breath why im taking so long when i only have like six things" jihoon continued and waved his spatula, flipping the pancakes.

"so i turn around and she recognizes me then she gets scared and goes to another line." jihoon laughed, the sound that soonyoung loved so much. if he had his way he would make jihoon laugh all the time.

soonyoung smiled, his heart melted at the sight of his boyfriend so happy.

life couldn't really get any better.

**-**

"fuck" soonyoung mumbled as the knife slipped, the young girl beneath him had the permanent look of shock, unable to change expressions since she was dead.

her body was starting to get cold and soonyoung scrunched his nose up, wishing her body was easier to cut up so he could just get home to jihoon already.

soonyoung picked up the knife and cut her torso clean, he silently thanked jihoon for sharpening his knives.

blood poured from her waist, and soonyoung smiled.

"and i love you like no other cause this has never felt so right" soonyoung softly sang, thick red liquid beginning to come from her wrists where he started cutting her.

satisfied, he sat back. a sickening smile on his face.

**-**

"hey jihoon did you sharpen all of my knives?" soonyoung asked from the shower. the bathroom door was open so jihoon could clearly hear his boyfriend from the bedroom.

"ah no i forgot one. i was going to tell you but i forgot" jihoon answered as he watched the television, entertained with the show he was watching.

soonyoung hummed and looked down at the shower floor, the water trickled down the tub and to the drain, red and brown from blood and dirt.

"did you make dinner?" soonyoung continued to ask questions.

"uh no, one of my coworkers invited me to eat so i said yes and took some food home for you" jihoon responded, unaware of soonyoung clutching his fist together, his nails starting to cut through his skin and fresh blood came from his palm.

"which coworker?"

jihoon rolled his eyes, "not this again. soonyoung you have to stop, these are the people i work with, i need them so i can pay for our apartment and food." he explained.

soonyoung didn't answer and jihoon sighed, knowing that his boyfriend was angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting into better writing,, whoop


	3. duex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woman - honne

jihoon sat with his hand pressed to his mouth, tears rolling down the sides of his face. wet drops splashed to the ground as jihoon tried to suppress the sobs that wanted to so desperately escape.

in the other hand a small stick with lines.

_positive_

jihoon was pregnant with that monsters baby _again_.

"no no no, this can't be happening!" he ran his hand through his hair and leaned back against the bathroom wall. soonyoung had already left to find someone so he had time.

the boy stood shakily and took out his phone.

"can i make an appointment?"

-

jihoon sat in the doctors office, waiting for the doctor to arrive. it was the same office. the same white walls and the same movie playing. chairs that he sat in months before, when he was happy.

"jihoon?"

"hani!" jihoon stood up and ran to the woman, hugging her.

hani smiled, "it's so nice to see you, jihoon. what can i do for you today, honey?" she asked and jihoon was thankful that the kind doctor was still at the office.

"well, i think that i might be pregnant again," he said.

hani nodded, "same feelings as last time?" she asked.

jihoon nodded.

"then we should get you checked out."

-

"so its been on the news that soonyoung escaped, are you scared?" she asked as she was preparing to get the blonde checked out.

jihoon shook his head, "not at all. the only reason i should be scared would be because of last time. i hope he doesn't find out"

hani nodded, "are you in a relationship again? do you know the father?"

the blonde nodded, "yeah. don't worry"

"really? what's his name?"

jihoon fiddled with his fingers, "soonha"

"soonha?"

"yeah. nice name, huh?"

-

truthfully, jihoon had found soonyoungs diary. why a killer like him would keep a diary? he had no idea.

the entire thing started from when he was a child, little five year old soonyoung writing a name over and over.

kwon soonha.

there was something in jihoon telling him that soonyoung was lying about his name.

so when jihoon got back to the apartment he packed up everything he needed. boxes of clothing and some light things he could take with him.

he had to leave.

he would never let soonyoung touch his child again, not even if he died doing it.

there was no way that he would lose another baby, impossible.

the only thing he could do was leave. find a home with someone else.

there was nowhere to go.

jihoon was completely and utterly trapped by his own fear and doubts, drowning in lies.

he has to leave, even if there wasn't a place for him to go, he would have to find one.


	4. trios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monster - exo

doctor ahn heeyeon was professionally known as doctor hani, a beautiful woman with red hair and eyes that could entrance you in seconds.

the same woman opened the door when three swift knocks were banged onto the wood, and there stood lee jihoon.

"hey honey, is anything wrong with the baby?" she asked, her voice soothing and calming the boy a bit.

jihoon shook his head, "i think soonyoung is looking for me and i really need a place to stay. you were the first to come to mind and i understand if you dont want me-"

"its fine." hani cut off the male with a smile, "i have a roommate already so another person around will be nothing. as long as you pay for some stuff and help out you can stick around."

jihoons eyes watered, "thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me." he walked into the home and hani embraced him, the two shared the sweet hug in a moment of silence.

[TWO YEARS LATER]

"serial killer kwon soonyoung has recently murdered two more people, young teenage boys and on the wall he had written with the blood, 'come back my baby' the following image contains-"

jihoon shut off the television.

ever since he had left soonyoung lost control, people were killed more often and he left disturbing messages for jihoon.

"da-daddy!" a small body crawled onto jihoons legs that were covered with a blanket, on the couch.

"hey channie!" jihoon grinned and picked up the small boy, "wheres jeonghan?"

chan hugged his father, "han sleep" he mumbled, "i wanna sleep, daddy!" chan smiled up at the blonde.

jihoon nodded, "then go to sleep, channie."

without having to be told twice, the boy slept immediately, his head resting on his fathers chest.

"i'm home!" the door opened and it was hani, who had brown hair again. she carried a few cloth bags, since she believed in saving the environment.

jihoon shushed the woman, "the kids are sleeping."

hani nodded, "the twins are so cute. anyways i bought some more food and some cute clothes for the babies!" she grinned.

as if summoned by the word 'food', ahn hyojin came out of her room, "i return from my hibernation to eat!" she said.

"you slept for the whole day, its already nine."

"in the morning?"

"at night!" hani retorted at the elder, "you're so dense!"

hyojin smiled, "i know! who cooks tonight?"

"me, but i have a child in my arms" jihoon said, looking down at chan fondly.

hani and hyojin both softened with a glance at chan and jihoon. "damn. im cooking again, then" hani spoke and walked to the kitchen.

"im helping!" hyojin ran after the younger female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thinking about posting one of my personal favorite fics right now, its ongoing and called BUTTERCUP, the whole concept is that there's no angst. we'll see if i do post it.


	5. quatre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lip & hip - hyuna

soonyoung groaned as the knife wouldn't detach from the mans arm, the blood draining from the wound. some blood dried on the cold cement ground.

the past two years were rough for him, without his boyfriend he had no idea what to do besides call back for him.

when the knife finally left the mans forearm he smiled and moved to the wall, drawing with the blood another message for his love. soonyoung took off his gloves and left them next to the body, there was no point in hiding who he was.

"there he is!" someone yelled and soonyoung cursed under his breath, quickly standing and running away from the alleyway. the group of trees were in the distance but the flashlights and sirens were chasing him.

soonyoung crouched down, tumbling behind a tree and quickly climbing the branches and sitting high above the ground. policeman followed, not seeing him.

the head (or who he thought was head) policeman shouted orders, "spread out! he could be anywhere!"

flashlights illuminated the dark wood trees and the soft dirt as they separated. soonyoung really thought why the police were so damn stupid when in every single horror movie someone was killed after spreading out.

clutching the knife handle, soonyoung jumped down a brach, swiftly swinging to another brach and dropping down to the ground. the rustling of leaves was heard and an officer walked his way, holding the gun nervously.

of course, every policeman (or woman) was nervous of being face to face with the kwon soonyoung. the ruthless murder and most dangerous man korea had ever seen.

soonyoung watched the man walk past the bush, his hold on the flashlight stuttering. "c-come out!" he spoke, voice shaking.

without waiting, soonyoung stabbed the mans leg, shoving it deep into his calf. the man shouted in pain.

other police surrounded the man, and soonyoung took the chance to escape, running through the leaves and leaving behind the lights and officers.

soonyoung didn't want to get caught, never. he needed to find his love and make him come back. not without jihoon.

he needed his baby boy back.


	6. cinq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dayfly - dean

the loud sound of sirens and the cries of a child woke jihoon from his much-needed sleep. jihoon slept in a large bed with his two sons next to him on the side against the wall.

jihoon yawned and gently picked up jeonghan, the twin next to him and cradled the baby to keep from waking chan. "don't worry hannie, nothings going to happen" jihoon smiled tiredly at the small child.

jeonghans small mouth turned into a smile, mirroring jihoons and the baby giggled as his father bounced him in his arms.

after half an hour of humming songs and rocking the baby, jeonghan fell asleep. since jihoon couldn't sleep easily, he laid the child back onto the bed and walked to the kitchen that was down the hall from his bedroom.

jihoon opened one of the brown cabinets and grabbed a glass cup, then walking to the faucet and turning it on. with one hand he held the cup in a weak grip and the other he rubbed his eyes, yawning once again.

when the cup finally filled he lifted the glass to his lips and drank from it, surprised at how thirsty he found himself. the blonde put the cup in the sink and turned, seeing a dark figure and almost screaming.

"shut up jihoon it's just me!" hyojin hissed quietly, "you're going to wake up the entire goddamn house!"

jihoon sighed in relief, "sorry noona, it's just that i hate people creeping up on me, especially in the kitchen." he explained to the elder woman.

"let me guess, soonyoung? it was all over the news that he killed your baby." hyojin said and grabbed a cup of her own then walked next to jihoon.

the younger nodded, "yeah he killed chan, then i went to the hospital and he was arrested."

hyojin turned on the faucet, "you still love him, don't you?"

another nod.

"why do you love him so much when all he does is hurt you?"

jihoon sighed, it was a question he often asked himself, "when we met he was at a dark point in life, his dad and mom were bad people. he told me that he was colorblind when we met and i found that it was true. after we started dating he started seeing color."

hyojin cocked her head and turned the faucet off, drinking her water.

"i know its weird but there was something about him, he made me feel so special. i was his everything and he was mine. i wasn't regular lee jihoon born and raised in busan, i was someone important and of power. he had that effect on everyone."

the glass was put down, "he sounds like a good guy." hyojin said.

"he really was. i just don't know where it went wrong."

hyojin pursed her lips and gently placed her hand on jihoons shoulder, "well kid, have some faith. some things are just meant to happen. you should get some rest now, goodnight!"

and she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating, i got a new desk and it was broken we barely fixed it yesterday. ill post another chapter with this one to make it up.


	7. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hug - seventeen

jihoon definitely had to admit, he missed soonyoung. the warm hugs and gentle kisses that soonyoung gave, compliments that made jihoon blush like crazy and the way his soft lips brushed against his own.

jihoon hadn't hugged someone in such a long time, and he missed the warm feeling. the butterflies and flips that his stomach had whenever he hugged soonyoung was an euphoric feeling.

the boy sighed as he looked out the window from his desk in the quiet office. rays of sun hit his face, but not in a way that hurt, it was gentle. like a mothers touch against a part of his body when he hurt it when he was young.

jihoon picked up his pen and notepad of sticky notes and started drawing. he didn't know what he was drawing but the way the ink bled into the paper in strokes made by the movement of his pale hand was calming.

the yellow paper was overrun by black ink and jihoon watched carefully as it formed a picture of what seemed to be a beach. two single flowers sat on a hill and he sighed, ripping out the note from the pad and crumpling it up then turning back to his computer.

as jihoon began working again one of his coworkers tapped him on the back, "jihoon-ssi, someone is asking for you. he said that he's your boyfriend."

jihoons eyes widened, there was no way that soonyoung found him. "take me to them."

the girl nodded and started walking to the front desk, jihoon eagerly following her.

surprisingly, at the front desk stood a man with a black cap and mask.

"you don't understand, i need to see him!" the man said to the receptionist.

jihoons eyes filled with teas, "s-soonie?"

the man turned.

**_"baby boy!"_ **


	8. sept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> try again - dear and jaehyun

jihoon rushed, he ran around the home packing things. hani watched, cradling chan with one arm and holding a tiny jeonghans hand.

"jihoon? whats wrong?" she asked, concerned and trying to catch up to the rushing male.

jihoon had tears streaming down his face, "hani thank you so much for letting me stay here for so long. i have to go now." he wiped a tear and pushed pass the elder, running into another room.

hani gasped, "but what about the kids?"

"they can't come, he'll hurt them again. hani i need you to do one last thing for me." jihoon was holding two things. in his left hand was an old notebook, pages turned yellow and writing scratched on the cover. "give this to them when they grow up"

hani squinted, "what?"

the other thing in his right hand was a leather covered notebook, "and read these to them. one page every month. i need you to do this for me, please."

jeonghan waddled off and hani set chan down so he could follow his twin.

"jihoon, tell me whats happening right now." she placed her hands on her hips.

jihoon wiped all his tears, "he came back for me, hani. soonie came back. i have to go with him."

hani shook her head rapidly, "no jihoon, listen. soonyoung killed your son, he killed so many people, you cant go with him."

the younger smiled, a sick smile. "thats why i have to go, if i go with him then he'll stop killing people, its going to end soon!"

hani began crying again, "jihoon i love you so much, i promise i'll raise them for you"

"thats all i want for them. this is soonyoungs diary, give it when they turn sixteen. this is full of stories i've written about soonyoung and i. let them know the parents they lost."

hani choked up, "oh jihoon"

jihoon swallowed, "if i can." he took a deep breath, "if i can, i'll come back. for you, for hyojin, for jeonghan and chan."

the woman nodded, "goodbye jihoon"

the younger grabbed the duffle bag and set the notebooks on the kitchen counter, "goodbye hani"

jihoon ran to the living room where his sons were cluelessly playing with their toys. "bye jeonghan. i love you so much hannie" he pressed a kiss on jeonghans forehead.

jeonghan giggled, "bye daddy! i wuv you!"

"bye chan, thank you for being such a good baby for me. take care of your brother for me, okay?"

chan cocked his head, "okay daddy! i love you mwore!"

jihoon sobbed and hugged both boys close to his body, "i love you so much"

then he stood and hugged hani again.

after, he walked out the door.

he stood outside the home and wiped his tears, then calmed his breathing.

"goodbye home"

"hey baby boy! you ready?"

-


	9. huit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crying over you - honne

"so why were you crying?" soonyoung asked, not taking his eyes off the road. he may be a serial killer but he at least knew road safety.

jihoon panicked, "i was saying bye to the owners dog."

soonyoung laughed. "aw baby, we can get a dog where we're going." he smiled.

jihoon nodded, "okay. where are we going?"

the elder held a finger to his lips, "thats a secret, baby boy." he said with a smirk.

jihoon pouted, "aw come on, tell me!"

soonyoungs eyes turned into crescents as he had a smile so big that it was as bright as the sun. "when we get there."

"now you should sleep, since it might take a while."

the younger nodded and adjusted his position, grabbing the seat belt and using it as a rest for his head. his eyes were attached to the road as it passed by and eventually, he fell asleep.

-

"wake up, wake up, wake up!" a voice that reminded jihoon of the twins woke him up.

"not now chan." jihoon thought, then peeled his eyes open and made eye contact with soonyoung. "soonie!"

soonyoung smiled, "morning, baby boy! more like night but whatever. i pulled up at a place to eat!" he cheered.

jihoon unbuckled himself and noticed soonyoung laughing at him. "what?" he asked.

"you have a mark right here!" soonyoung stroked the skin on jihoons cheek, and jihoon pulled down the mirror, checking his face.

unsurprisingly, there was a giant red mark on his face in the shape of a rectangle.

"soonie!" jihoon whined. "do you have any other masks?"

soonyoung was still doubled over in laughter as he reached into the back and pulled out a black mask.

jihoon slapped him on the arm and grabbed the mask, putting it on. he left the car and slammed the door, leaving soonyoung in the vehicle, laughing.


	10. nuef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and you? - dean

the red and blue lights of the open sign flashed. the light reflected off of one of jihoons cheeks as he sat at the table.

the brown wood was old, jihoon could tell as he drummed his finger against it. his black mask was pulled off and next to his hand.

"alright, did you order for me?" soonyoung sat down across from jihoon and the younger looked up. soonyoung had a black hat and mask on to hide his face. jihoon had no idea how he was going to eat.

jihoon nodded and looked outside, watching the moon in its final quarter, a half piece. the two sat in silence and jihoon felt the nostalgia from when they lived together.

"how have you been these past few months? you were on the news quite a bit." jihoon attempted to begin a conversation and soonyoung seemed more than happy to start one.

the older of the two smiled, "killed people here and there. left you messages, on the run. not much." soonyoung shrugged. "i've been fine. how about you?"

jihoon panicked, "i-i was good. i had a job and lived on my own. no friends or anything." he mumbled and soonyoung seemed to buy it.

"sounds lonely. you won't have to be lonely now that you have me now, though!" soonyoung smiled again but only his eyes were seen.

a waitress came around, "here are your drinks, your food will be out shortly," she spoke in a boring and flat tone.

jihoon mumbled a thank you and took a sip of his soda. "where did you live?"

soonyoung thought, "i slept in random places. kept the apartment for a year but then sold it for money. i still have some of our pictures and stuff."

the smaller nodded, recalling that he took some of his possessions.

"wait- why did you leave me?"

jihoons breath halted, his heart stopped, "truthfully?"

soonyoung squinted.

"i was pregnant again. i thought you were going to kill him again so i left. i didn't want you to hurt my child."

soonyoung suddenly seemed mad, "but you're mine. those kids dont matter, its just us, okay? just two twenty-year-old boys, we don't need kids."

jihoons heart broke and he mentally apologized to chan and jeonghan, "o-okay."

the elder had a mood swing, "cool! now our foods coming, aren't you just _starving_?"  
  



	11. dix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me & you - honne

they ate, and jihoon felt awkward. still shaken by the answer soonyoung had given. did their own children mean nothing to him?

once again, jihoon mentally apologized to his wonderful sons and watched soonyoung carefully.

they real question was, what goes on inside of soonyoungs head? what was the cause of everything? jihoon wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not.

-

the two boys sat in the backseat of the car. near the hill, they enjoyed the view of the sky as they were silent.

comfortably, jihoon laid in between of soonyoungs legs. with arms tightly wrapped around his waist, he shut his eyes.

a sense of comfort was over jihoon and with a small smile, he fell asleep.

soonyoung, on the other hand, had to stay alert. he always had to keep watch and stay awake. since they couldn't keep phones (they could get tracked) soonyoung had to check his watch.

the silver band had a golden circle in the middle. numbers marked the inner part and it pointed to the one. sighing, the large male threaded his fingers through jihoons hair.

as they stayed silent, soonyoung began humming.

quietly at first, but then he hummed louder until he was singing quietly.

"you know what?" jihoon whispered and soonyoung asked what.

"i wish we were normal. like just boyfriends, with high school diplomas, living together and trying to figure life out," he whispered, eyes still closed.

soonyoung sighed, "i'm sorry i can't give you that life anymore. i ruined everything, didn't i?"

jihoon shook his head, "no. i guess this is just really intense compared to a normal twenty-year-old males life."

the elder quietly rumbled with laughter, "far from it, baby."

jihoon laughed along with his breathing quiet, "yeah."

with that they fell into silence once again.

eventually, soonyoung began falling asleep too.

good thing he got some sleep before the morning, when he woke to sirens.


End file.
